eliottsurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2: Dinagat
| previousseason = Wowoni | nextseason = TBA }} Eliott's Survivor Dinagat is the second season of Eliott's Survivor series. This season has all non-live challenges. Other twists and surprises will await our survivors. Cast reveal was 9/17. Twists/Changes Hidden Immunity Idol (pre-merge) - A hidden immunity idol is hidden at each tribe. Each tribe has a 10x10 grid of search area. Individuals can send requests to search any sized rectangle of the grid, to discover if the idol is there or not. Upon limited search to a single square, a successful search will earn the player the idol. Green Idol - ??? Red Idol - ??? Black Idol - ??? Castaways Course of Events Day 01 (9/17): Cast of contestants was revealed, as well as the fact that they had yet to be placed in a tribe. The first competition required players to rank their fellow castaways on just what they knew about them coming into the game, ranking those they wanted on their tribe, and those they didn't. Challenge: Love 'em or Hate 'em. Day 02: The results of the tribe placement was revealed. Some were pleased, some were not. And four walked away with immunity, as most desired, and least desired players, based on the vote counts. The Asul tribe sent Rhys home in the first tribal council in a very close vote, whereas Dalag bonded well together to vote out Jesse. Day 03: A silent auction was started for the players. Up at stake: a spyglass, extra votes, a challenge list, a medallion, an individual immunity, and a tribal one. Players could vote for any of the items, pulling from the group's total. Surprisingly, each and every one of the players that sent in bids, bid for just the tribal immunity. As such, no rewards were given out, and no tribal was held. Challenge: Silent Auction. Day 04: A new challenge was posted, with difficult rules. Each player had to send in a list of 25 items, 5 each of 5 categories, and starting with specific letters. Only unique answers scored, and the tribe with the highest total scores would win immunity. Challenge: Category Five. Day 05: After only sending in 5 results to Dalag's 8, Asul found its performance lacking, and had to head back to tribal council again. John found himself on the outs of his tribe, and was eliminated by a large vote. Day 06-7: A new challenge led the tribes to aiming for exactly 150 pts on a blog. A very back and forth competition until the end, with both blogs ranking on the trending pages. However, Dalag pulled a massive late lead, and pulled yet another win. Challenge: Blog Bullseye Day 08 (9/24): At their second straight tribal, Asul again was mostly united, sending Sean home with his second black mark. Day 09-10: After some slight production delays, the next challenge took the form of a minigame in which players had to stay moving (with their mouse). Asul and Dalag both played one person short, but Dalag came up winning again. Challenge: Endurance Minigame Day 11: Asul faced their third straight tribal council, which led to a blindside of Noah, who was out with a unanimous vote. Day 12: Tribes were faced with a surprise concerning their next challenge. It would be an individual immunity, which would lead to a very LARGE tribal council. In addition, the winners of parts of the challenge would redivide the tribes after the council. Rob, Michael, Me, DJ, Red, and Dustin all took an immunity win. Challenge: Mini-challenge Medley Day 13 (9/29): A huge tribal council was a big risk. Votes were split, and people were absent. But in the end, Cheree was the one eliminated. Then, it was up to Rob & Michael to choose the new tribes. Day 14: Rob & Michael's results were confirmed, and the tribal swap changed around the teams' compositions. As the results came in, Mario, Nick, and Rob were moved from Asul to Dalag, while Annie, Jalen, Jacob & Blake left Dalag to head to Asul's camp. Day 15: Contestants began a lengthy endurance challenge. Asul struggled, with only some of the members competing, whereas Dalag had a few push hard for the win, failing to lose any time before the challenge was called. Challenge: Balloon Float Day 16: The new Asul tribe faced their first tribal council together. Inactivity reigned again, but the tribe took out another player seeming to pull no weight. Day 17 (10/3): The tribes were faced with a puzzle from the Gatekeeper, and had to send one player to solve the puzzle. Challenge: Gatemaster's Puzzle The Game Voting History